


you're not mine (you never were)

by thebitterbeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, mentions of canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I wanna see you, but you’re not mine." [Stydia]<br/>As sent to me on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not mine (you never were)

**Author's Note:**

> Responses for prompts sent to me by a friend over Tumblr.

Lydia wondered when the tables turned on them. She had learnt, after Stiles was finally on her radar, that he had fancied himself in love with her. Whether it was love or simply a very intense crush, she did not know. They barely knew each other, after all. They knew the superficial things, and yes, he paid quite a bit of attention to her, so he knew a little more – but he did not _know_ her. Not really.  
  
Not until things started changing in Beacon Hills, and _she_ started changing. Her mind started betraying her, and things with Jackson were falling apart, and no one would _tell her anything_! But Stiles, Stiles sat there with her and listened.  
  
Stiles did not think she was crazy, and it meant quite a bit to her. She began to see him them, really see him. She began to value his presence. Yes, they would argue. Yes, he had some very crazy theories. Yes, he could still be annoying. But he was her friend. He was fast becoming a very good friend.  
  
And she cared about him.  
  
But their world was falling apart, and people were dying, and she kept finding the bodies. The connection between her and Stiles that she was so scared of exploring, the connection she wrote off as simply friendship and pack took a backseat to staying alive and fighting back. Took backseat, even as she had to hold him underwater and kill him to save his father.  
  
They settled into a steady friendship that Lydia appreciated more than she could say. The friendship was the thing that kept her from fully breaking apart after losing Allison, and then Aidan. That kept her from breaking as they were thrown from situation to situation that put their lives on the line.  
  
It was a little too late when she finally realized that Stiles was so much more than just her best friend. A little too late, she mused to herself as she watched Stiles laugh at something Scott had said and wrap an arm around Malia. Malia, who tucked herself into Stiles’ chest with a smile. Who appreciated Stiles for all that he was, and who adored him the way he adored her.  
  
‘I wanna see you, but you’re not mine,’ she thought, a rueful smile on her face before she got up to join the rest of her pack. They were friends, though. Pack. And she would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am multi-shipper trash when it comes to Teen Wolf. So here, enjoy some pining Lydia.


End file.
